Love Conquers All
by LightlesShadow
Summary: An emphasis on the quote "Love conquers all".


"_**Love Conquers All"**_

_**Prologue**_

My thoughts were messed up. Totally messed up that I did the unthinkable. I crossed the line at that point. I knew that there was no going back. I knew that hate would reside in her heart forever.

Anger, that's a powerful emotion. It could mess up you up. It could consume you. It could bring out your darkest side. Anger, a negative emotion, could hurt you forever.

That day, I left her there after getting dressed. The sun was still rising so the sky was orange. The signal to a start of a new day. A new day that would be the worst turning point of my life. "I'm leaving. If you dare to appear in front of me again expect the same treatment."

I released my Flygon from his Pokeball and we rode on the horizon of the rising sun. The fresh air that was suppose to soothe me didn't do anything. The beautiful sunrise that was suppose to lift my spirits just brought it down. I grit my teeth, trying to desperately hold back the tears.

I knew I ruined her. I knew we can't ever go back to the way we were before. I hate myself for hurting her. Now, the only light that was left flickered out and I have no one to support me. I'm just ruined.

Watching the sunrise hurt even more. I always made a mental note to show it to her in a beautiful way. Now, the sunrise is a darkness in her heart.

My hands are shuddering as I hold onto Flygon's back. The green dragon looks at me with worry but I don't deserve any of that. I give it a smirk and left my hands from the dragon's back to let my legs help me balance.

We landed near a Pokemon Center in Icirrus City. It was a good four or five towns away from her. I return Flygon into his Pokeball and step onto the soft snow. The snow is as usual falling like pieces of false light trying to consume the merry city.

I go inside the Pokemon Center and order a cup of hot chocolate from the Poke Mart inside it. I lay the cup down on a glass table -recently cleaned- and sit on a cushion to collect my thoughts. I don't bother saying 'Hi' or 'How's it going?' to familiar people coming in and out of the center.

My thoughts drifted off to Mei. Even saying her name hurts now. I feel so empty inside that it feels like my heart is filled with a near complete void. I think about the happy times when I'm with her.

Her smiling face. Her figure happily playing in the snow. Her determined look when she battled Team Plasma. Sure, she was hurt from time to time but this kind of hurt was on a different level. You know how people say that something is going to fix itself after a certain amount of time? Well, I proved it wrong. After emotionally hurting and breaking her, there was no way that something as big as this was going to fix itself.

The last time I saw her. She was covered in a blanket I threw over her. Her body covered in love marks that I given her. She was crying really badly. And I knew that it was because of me. I betrayed her trust and loyalty. I broke all of my promises to her and said that I didn't love her.

All of that went wrong because of me. All of that went wrong because I didn't keep my emotions in check. All of that went wrong because...because my love, hatred, betrayal, trust, and loyalty was in a mess.

I clench my hands against the handle of the cup. I really wanted to punch something. I wanted to fly back and apologize to Mei but it was too late. From today onwards, Mei is going to look at me with that huge wound in her heart.

In frustration with myself, I drink the whole entire cup of hot chocolate and slam the cup against the table. My anger was getting evident now. I bet Nurse Joy and Poke Mart dude was going to look at me like I was insane. Correct, I am insane.

The idiot narrating this doesn't even deserve to tell this story but he's telling it anyway. All of you guys should know by now what I did to her. It's going to turn you off so bad that you guys won't show me any sympathy and I'm fine with that.

Consider me a criminal. Raping the girl I love as the first crime.


End file.
